Zaleah A. Gale
Backstory Early Childhood- As a child she lived with her mother, who was a muggle named Julia, and her father named Fredrick, who was a wizard in hiding as a muggle in America, Tennessee to be more exact. She grew up trying to be normal until she found her father’s old wand in their house and it shined when she touched it at the age of five. Her father made a potion to make her forget, but the fact that she had magical abilities never went away. Her father called up his brother and told him the situation and said that he needed help, and so the brother did. Years later, Zaleah was eligible to attend Hogwarts or Ilvermorny since her uncle attended Hogwarts, but she lived in America so she had two options, she chose Hogwarts and left with her uncle to the UK to attend the wizarding school. As she was getting things for her first year she had trouble on getting a wand. Most wands either didn’t take kindly to her or just wouldn’t work. Almost giving up on the search she was finally accepted by one, but it was still unstable and was warned to be careful. The warning stuck with Zaleah as she attended school, but it all went wrong when she attended her first duel. The wand was too unstable and it snapped in half. Zaleah was distraught by this and left the duel. She didn’t want another wand knowing that no other wand would accept her. She would hang around the house elves of the school since she read so often in the library and learned Wandless magic from them and studied up on it more and more and became almost obsessed. Soon enough into her 4th year she only used Wandless magic and was quite talented in it. During her last few years of Hogwarts everything seemed to fall into place for her. It was nice and simple, she got stronger and more confident in herself. That was until her seventh year, she received a letter from her father stating that she should stay away from him and her mother. Zaleah was confused and hurt by this; why was this happening? Her last year she didn’t talk to anyone, and once again she was alone. Adulthood- After graduating Hogwarts, Zaleah didn’t know what to do. Her professors always told her that she would be a wonderful teacher, but she needed a break from Hogwarts. So she went to pursue a career in journalism, more specifically historical journalism. She wrote for the daily Prophet for three years and wrote mostly about the findings of magical historic items, lost text, and stories of old. However this didn’t last long, though her stories were enjoyable, not many read them. After another two years of dead ends she ended up taking the offer of teaching at Hogwarts. Going back felt as though it was a whole new place, as if she was a little girl again. This was the place she belonged, and so she stayed. She was an assistant for a while to get into the groove of things then taught Advance History of Magic and as a bonus class, History of Wandless Magic. Extra Information- * Zaleah is Pansexual and go by the pronouns She/Her * Her father was once a death eater, but Zaleah never knew that and even now, after fighting and killing him, still doesn’t know because after she killed him he managed to make her “die” after the fight and made her forget everything. * Her wand in present time was from her father and it chose her after she managed to kill him. * Both of her parents are dead * She had a lover named Cassidy in America, but their relationship became so toxic that they could no longer see each other since Zaleah was a witch and Cassidy was a muggle